TS-MA4F Exus
The TS-MA4F Exus (aka Exass) is a Mobile Armor featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based upon the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero and incorporating data from the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker, the Exus features vastly improved weaponry and performance, that put it on par with the ZAFT's new ZAKU series of mobile suit. The mobile armor is armed with a 38.5mm machine gun, a quadruple missile launcher, two linear guns, and four wire-guided gunbarrel pods. The gunbarrel pods are remotely controlled by the pilot, and are the unit's most powerful weapon as they allow it to engage multiple enemy units at once. Each gunbarrel features two beam guns and two beam cutters, thus they can be used in ranged and melee combat, something that the gunbarrels of the earlier Moebius Zero and Gunbarrel Striker cannot do. Like the Moebius Zero, the Exus is usable only in space. Armaments ;*GAU-M2S 38.5mm Machine Gun :A small rapid-firing ballistic weapon located on the body of the Exus. Mainly used for shooting down missiles and weakly armored enemies. ;*M54 "Archer" Quadruple Missile Launcher :A missile pod stored in the body of the Exus, it pops up from the top surface during use. The small missiles it fires are mainly used for restricting enemy movements. ;*MAU-M3 Twin Linear Guns :Mounted underneath the body of the Exus, the twin linear guns function much like a railgun. The twin linear guns can swivel up and down, and can even rotate left or right as they are mounted on a movable turret. ;*M16M-D4 Gunbarrel :A wired remote controlled weaponry, the Exus is equipped with four of them, allowing it to fight multiple enemies at once or provide barrages and multi-directional flanking. Like the Moebius Zero's gunbarrels, these gunbarrels can only be controlled by pilots with high spatial awareness. :;*GAU-868L2 Twin Beam Gun ::A pair of beam guns are mounted on each Gunbarrel, giving it the firepower to easily damage and destroy even Phase-Shift armored units. :;*DE-RXM91C Field Edge "Horned Moon" ::Each Gunbarrel also has a pair of beam blades, granting it close combat capabilities. History The successor of Moebius Zero, the Exus was developed after the Junius Treaty was signed. One Exus is piloted by Neo Roanoke, commander of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion (A.K.A Phantom Pain), an elite force sent to capture the three new Gundam prototypes developed by ZAFT. It first saw action in CE 73 when Roanoke went out in this mobile armor to buy some more time for his team members to escape from Armory One. During the attack he used his Exus to destroy several enemy units guarding the colony. When the new ZAFT battleship Minerva engaged the Phantom Pain forces in the Debris Belt, Roanoke again launched in his mobile armor and fought against Rey Za Burrel in his ZAKU Phantom. When Phantom Pain descended to Earth, Roanoke switched his mobile armor in favor of a custom colored GAT-04 Windam. Another such unit was piloted by Morgan Chevalier, who used his Exus to guard a shuttle containing Bernadette Leroux and Edward Harrelson. Both were considered criminals and were been sent to an Alliance base on Earth. However, the shuttle was attacked by the RGX-04 Proto-Savior, piloted by Ile De Llorar. Morgan used his Exus to fight against it, but Llorar was able to destroy all of the gunbarrels of Morgan's unit. The battle ended when Llorar was driven away by Jean Carry. Picture Gallery Exus Info.jpg|Information Exus.png Exus Beam Pod.png ExusMorganBattleDestiny.png ExusBattleDestiny.png Gunpla EX-Exass.jpg|EX Model 1/144 Mobile Armor Exass External links *TS-MA4F Exus on MAHQ.net ja:TS-MA4F エグザス